Cuando un Uchiha es celoso
by Thxzein
Summary: [SasuSakuSara OS] Porque mientras su padre no estuviera, Sarada cuidaria a su madre de los hombres que la cortejeaban demasiado, ¿cómo reaccionaría Sasuke al enterarse de eso?


Cuando un Uchiha es celoso hace lo posible para aparentar que no lo está. Sin embargo, en algunas situaciones es inevitable. Es una verdad indiscutible que Sakura posee una inmensa belleza y suele ser muy cortejada por la mayoría de hombres.

Mas, no suele recibir tantos halagos por parte del género masculino cuando un Uchiha anda cerca. Como todos los días, Sakura se prepara para ir a comprar los víveres que utilizará para cocinar, y sabe que debe elegir lo mejor de lo mejor debido a que su marido regresa a la aldea a visitarlas, pues desde el incidente con Shin Uchiha, Sasuke decidió visitarlas al menos, una vez al mes. Sarada pasea por la sala y ve que la mujer se arregla el calzado inmediatamente se da cuenta de que saldrá, lo que implica una cosa para ella: hombres ligando a su madre.

Frunce el ceño emitiendo un quejido característico de su padre y levanta un poco sus lentes mientras se acerca por la espalda de Sakura.

—Mamá —le llama mostrando una sonrisa angelical— ¿Irás a comprar víveres?

—Sí —responde terminando de colocarse los zapatos, suspira poniendosé de pie y colocando sus manos en su cadera— ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

Sarada niega y lleva un dedo a su mentón como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo.

—Sabes mamá, prefiero ir contigo.

—Ah en ese caso entonces vámonos —le sonríe y la Uchiha asiente mientras busca su calzado.

—A-aquí tiene su pedido Sakura-san, que tenga u-un lindo día —el hombre tartamudea con nerviosidad al tope, pues la mirada intimidante que Sarada le clavaba detrás de su madre lo ponía de esa manera. No sabía cómo esa niña que, al principio le había saludado de forma cortés había podido lograr cambiar el color de sus ojos al instante y de una manera verdaderamente macabra, la mirada que desprendía los orbes de Sarada para con él no era humana sin duda alguna o al menos eso era lo que pensaban los comerciantes que acostumbraban cortejar a Sakura.

—Gracias —responde algo extraña pues por lo general suelen ser demasiado amables aunque ella termina por ignorarles sin embargo la actitud de ese día le parecía sumamente extraña, se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su hija quién sólo la ve con la mirada más inocente que tiene— Bien, ahora sólo falta comprar algo de carne y habremos terminado las compras.

—¡Bien! —la azabache se da la vuelta y Sakura puede apreciar el honorable emblema Uchiha en las ropas de su hija. Sonríe pues también le gusta imaginar ese emblema en su espalda.

Al llegar a la carnicería Sarada truena alguno de sus dedos y respira hondo.

—Buenos días Sakura-san —canturrea el dependiente apenas y la de cabellos rosas había puesto un pie dentro del establecimiento.

—Buenas Kahoro-san —respondió sonriente.

El hombre muerde su labio inferior con discreción y da una recorrida entera al cuerpo de la mujer, era verdad que Sakura no poseía el mejor cuerpo, no obstante algo en ella le atraía demasiado. Sarada se adelanta y con las manos detrás de su espalda le dirige una sonrisa del todo menos sincera.

—Buenos días Kahoro-san ¿Cómo está SU esposa y SU hijo?

El hombre se remueve en su asiento incómodo.

—Están bien, gracias por preguntar Sarada-chan.

—Bien Kahoro-san no le queremos quitar mucho tiempo, aquí le traigo mi pedido —indicó dándole una pequeña lista al hombre, al terminar de leerla se rasca la mejilla a la cual le faltaba afeitarla y le da un guiño para dirigirse a la parte trasera del local.

—Aún me faltan algunas cosas —musitó Sakura percatándose de la lista— Qué raro creí que sólo nos hacía falta la carne, bueno en fin, Sarada por favor quédate a recibir el pedido iré a la tienda de enfrente a comprar algunas cosas, ya regreso.

—Está bien mamá.

Sarada arregló sus lentes viendo a su mamá salir y justamente Kahoro regresaba con el pedido.

—Sakura-san aquí tiene... ¿he? ¡Se ha ido!

—Yo recibiré el pedido por mientras.

—Uhmm... De acuerdo, aunque me hubiese gustado que Sakura-san estuviera aquí —dijo casi babeando. Sarada arrugó la frente.

—Deje de ver de esa forma a mí mamá Kahoro-san. Ella está casada.

—¿Ehhhh? —el hombre sonrió burlonamente mientras se inclinaba un poco— Sólo estoy siendo cortés. Pero he escuchado que tu padre no pasa mucho tiempo en la aldea ¿o sí? Sakura-san se ha de sentir muy sola. Dime ¿no te gustaría decirme algún día papá?

Sarada rechinó sus dientes con molestia cuando lo vio reírse burlón, poco a poco levantaba su puño el cual parecía que explotaría por la fuerza que hacía.

—Kahoro-san... —el hombre se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y lo que vio le hizo perder los colores de la cara, dónde estaba Sarada un aura negra se esparcía y de su espalda salían tentáculos negros parecidos a los de algún demonio de pesadilla, la mirada penetrante y macabra de Sarada con esos orbes de luna sangrienta quedó grabada en su mente. Cuando terminó la ilusión jadeó exageradamente, sentía que se ahogaba, su mano tocó su pecho queriendo sostener en corazón que parecía querer caerse.

—¿¡Q-Q-QUÉ FUE ESO!?

—Genjutsu. Sabe, no es que le importe pero saqué los ojos de mi papá, ahora ¿se imagina lo que puede pasar si él se entera que está siendo DEMASIADO cortés con mí mamá? La cosa se pondrá fea para usted Kahoro-san.

El hombre palideció aún más al imaginarse al padre de ella y su mirada. Kahoro negó demadiadas veces como para contarlas se inclinó y pidió perdón, Sarada aceptó con una sonrisa malévola con la condición de que el hombre no volviera a ver de esa forma a su madre.

—Estoy en casa.

—¡Bienvenido papá!

—Bienvenido Sasuke-kun, ya casi está la cena. Pronto los llamaré para comer así que por mientras pueden relajarse.

—Gracias —respondieron al unísono.

Sasuke tomó asiento en el sofá dejando a un lado su espada y capa, estiró un poco los brazos sintiéndose más relajado.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? —preguntó Sarada mientras tomaba asiento a la par de él.

—Aún no termino.

—Ya veo.

—Así que ya eres genin.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí lo soy! Este es un paso más. Algún día seré Hokage.

—¿Hokage? —repitió algo confuso al principio. Sin embargo ver tan animada a su hija le contentó y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco— Ya veo, entonces aún tienes un largo camino por recorrer Sarada.

—Sí —exclamó, de repente recordó lo sucedido esa mañana y no pudo evitar reír al recordar la mirada de terror que logró dejar en el carnicero.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Recordé algo. Hoy hice pedir piedad al carnicero, él estaba viendo de una manera inapropiada a mamá y usé el sharingan en él. Ojalá hubiera visto su cara —por último Sarada comenzó a reír más fuerte. Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, habían estado ligando a su esposa. Sarada se detuvo al ver el aura oscura que se formaba al rededor del Uchiha, quien trataba de mantener una mirada serena— ¿Papá?

—Ya veo... —se levantó tranquilamente y tomó su espada para desenfundarla— Parece que Konoha se va a quedar sin carnicero.

—¡E-e-espera papá ya no es necesario! Lo he obligado a pedir perdón y que no vuelva a hacerlo. Tranquilo papá, mientras tú no estés yo cuidaré a mamá de esos hombres —aseguró la Uchiha menor mientras alzaba su puño. Sasuke sonrió levemente y tocó la frente de su hija como acostumbraba hacerlo su difunto hermano con él.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

—¡Sí! —sonrió mientras tocaba su frente apreciando el detalle de su padre. Sin embargo Sasuke seguía intranquilo.

—Sólo por curiosidad ¿dónde queda esa carnicería?

—Detente por favor papá.


End file.
